Red Jedi
by Knife Hand
Summary: Two weeks after School starts Willow goes missing and two strangers in capes soon appear. Buffy and Star Wars crossover


Title: Red Jedi  
  
Author: Knife Hand  
  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated  
  
Spoilers: Season 2 Buffy, Pre- Star Wars Episode 1  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Wars. I would buy them but I am broke.  
  
Summary: Two weeks after School starts Willow goes missing and two strangers in capes soon appear.  
  
AN: Major deviation from Buffy Cannon with some adjustments to timelines to make the whole thing work.  
  
*********  
  
Buffy stormed into the library almost overflowing with frustration. Xander, sitting on the desk with a book open in front of him, looked up at her entrance and Giles came out of his office with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Any luck?" Xander asked, his forehead creased in worry for his best friend.  
  
"No sign of Willow. Two weeks back at school and she goes missing, great way to start my second year at Sunnydale High. At least we know she was not attacked by any Vamps, none of them are out. It's almost like Halloween." Buffy responded in frustration. "How long has it been since we last saw her?"  
  
"A little over five hours." Giles responded.  
  
"Any news on the research front, Xand?" Buff asked, sitting next to him on the table.  
  
"Nada."  
  
The three defenders of humanity sat quietly for a second, finally being interrupted by two figures entering through the main doors. The taller figure was dressed in a long flowing black robe with sturdy boots and the hood up. The shorter figure was dressed identically except its robe was a light brown. Xander, forever into movie pop culture instantly recognised the outfits.  
  
"Sorry, no Star Wars convention here." He quipped.  
  
"Master.?" the figure in brown began, with a distinctly feminine voice, but was stoped when the taller figure raised its arm slightly.  
  
"If I may ask. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Giles said.  
  
"I, Giles, am Jedi Master Willow Rosenberg." The figure in black said, pushing back her hood. "And this is my Padawan Learner, Annale (*AN: pronounced Anna-lay*)."  
  
The figure in brown also removed her hood. Willow had obviously matured; she was now around forty years old and her long, deep red hair was pulled back in a braid. Her shy demeanour and conservative looks had been replaced by confidence and natural beauty that stunned her former friends. Annale was much younger, about the age of Buffy and Xander, and had short brownish-red hair, with a shoulder length, thin braid emerging from behind her right ear, the mark of a Padawan Learner. Annale seemed to project a feeling of warmth and was pretty, the kind of pretty that matures into ravishing beauty, with deep green eyes that seemed to drink Xander's soul.  
  
"Question?" Xander said. "How can you be Willow? She went missing five hours ago. And what is with all the Star Wars talk?"  
  
"Inter-dimensional portal, time differentials between universes. Xand, it's been twenty-five years. I had to learn to live in the Republic, I was lucky to become a Jedi."  
  
"Republic? Don't you mean Empire?" Buffy said.  
  
"Annale. Go practice your Lightsaber." Willow ordered, sitting at the table with her back facing the door.  
  
"Yes mother." Annale said grumpily.  
  
"Anne LaVelle Rosenberg! How many times do I have to tell you? You do not call me mother when on mission."  
  
The Sunnydale gang was stunned as Annale moved into a corner, brought out a target sphere from her cape, put on a blindfold and began deflecting the bolts from the sphere with her grass-green bladed Lightsaber.  
  
"Umm. Wow." Xander said.  
  
"Ever the eloquent speaker, hey Xand." Willow replied with a smile.  
  
"You named her after us?" Buffy said, still slightly in shock.  
  
"Yep. I never forgot you guys, but like I said, it has been twenty-five years for me, I had to move on. Actually I never thought I would see you again, not that it is not great."  
  
In the corner the target sphere was moving faster and Annale was spinning the Lightsaber faster and with great skill, or so it appeared to Giles.  
  
"She's good." Giles commented absently.  
  
Willow looked over at Annale.  
  
"Annale, you're reacting. Anticipate the movement. Feel don't think." Willow said, and then turned to Giles. "She still has much to learn, about both the Lightsaber and the living Force."  
  
The old Scooby Gang sat around the table for another half-hour, listening to Willow tell some of her adventures in the Republic and life as a Jedi.  
  
"Annale's father? He was killed about ten years ago during hostile negotiations in the outer rim. It took time but we accepted it. I still miss him.."  
  
Willow paused for a moment, the pain resurfacing, and she took a deep breath, as if to continue. Without speaking Willow quickly stood and drew her Lightsaber, taking a fighting stance in front of the door, joined quickly by Annale, who stood a few feet besides Willow and had removed her blindfold. Willow's Lightsaber handle was about three times the length of Annale's, and seemed to have an interlock mechanism in the centre. At each end of the handle an emerald green blade extended, the exact colour of Willow's eyes. While Annale stood in a traditional swordsmanship stance, Willow acted as if her Lightsaber was a staff, using a wide stance, facing the door slightly sideways. A few seconds later Buffy's Slayer sense detected a Vampire just before Angel walked into the library.  
  
"I could not find her.um." Angel trailed of seeing two women pointing weapons at him.  
  
"Stand down, Annale." Willow said, standing and turning off her Lightsaber. "It is Angel."  
  
"Yes, Master." Annale said, relaxing and stowing her weapon.  
  
"Padawan. I want you to patrol the perimeter. Give me your blaster, and remember that a Lightsaber is primarily for defence." Willow instructed.  
  
"Yes mother." Annale whispered as she handed her blaster over and started towards the exit.  
  
"And call me if you encounter anything." Willow called after her daughter and apprentice.  
  
"Yes Master." The Padawan replied sarcastically as she left.  
  
"Angel. You look great. I guess being an ensouled Vampire and it only being five hours in this dimension may have something to do with it." Willow said with a grin throwing the blaster on the table.  
  
"Willow?" Angel asked, finally connecting the clues. "I knew you smelled familiar."  
  
"Anyone else slightly creped at that statement." Xander asked.  
  
Buffy, Xander and Giles all raised their hands and Willow laughed.  
  
"You've never seen creepy." Willow said, closing her eyes and slightly moving her hand, as if pressing against something.  
  
A concerned look came over her face as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Angel? What do you know about your curse?" the Jedi Master asked.  
  
"Not much. Cursed, got a Soul." Angel replied  
  
"There is a loophole." Willow said.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at her intensely, which Willow ignored, showing that she was different from the shy computer-genius that they knew.  
  
"Jedi ability." She said offhandedly before returning to the issue. "The Gypsies want Angel to suffer. If he ever has a moment of perfect happiness, when his soul does not torment him, he looses it and becomes Angelus."  
  
"That's it. No Twinkies." Xander said.  
  
"Not that kind of happiness Xand." Willow said, her eyes darting from Angel to Buffy and back.  
  
Angel nodded, almost imperceptibly, in resignation. The slight, uncomfortable silence that followed was interrupted by Willow's communicator.  
  
"Mom, &%#^#% attack %$^*&^&^% east wing ^$&&*$&^ Help." Annale's voice came over the communicator with the sound of a Lightsaber in the background.  
  
As soon as the location was revealed Xander was up, grabbing a Stake and the blaster as he rushed out of the room, quickly followed by the others.  
  
*********  
  
The sight that greeted Giles when he got to the fight was disturbing. It was a battle zone with hundreds of Vampires. Annale and Xander were back to back near the school building wall, Annale laying waste to vampires with her Lightsaber while Xander burned them with the blaster or staked them. Buffy and Angel were creating a small area of destruction around themselves, pummelling and staking and vampire that came near. Willow was the one turning the tide on the vampires, using a sweeping gesture she knocked over a dozen vampires sounding Xander and Annale. Using her double bladed Lightsaber she was carving through the vampire horde as if they were manikins. Giles began to fire his crossbow into the mass of vampires when he noticed that a group of vampires were ganging up on Willow. He was about to call out when she did something to the handle of her Lightsaber and it separated into two swords, like Annale's. Using the two independent blades she quickly dispatched the vampire group. After another few minutes, and another hundred or so dusted vampires, the vampires broke off the attack and disappeared into the night. The Scooby Gang and the Jedi were covered with vampire dust, like the large area around them, almost as if it had snowed dust.  
  
"Shit. I've never seen so many vampires in one place before." Xander said, panting slightly.  
  
"Yes, quite." Giles stated. "This will, undoubtedly require."  
  
"Research." Buffy, Xander, Angel and Willow all said at the same time.  
  
"Indeed." Giles said, slightly annoyed at them.  
  
"Something is coming, something bad." Annale said.  
  
"Yes, I sense a disturbance in the force also. Let's get back to the Archive, I mean the Library." Willow said.  
  
They moved back inside the school, only Willow noticing how close Xander and Annale were, walking so close and acting as if they were seconds from holding hands.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
